


Entourage

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Chanyeol, Alternate Universe - Actors, Based off a show, ChanKai, M/M, Model Jongin, Small Plot, Smut, it's a happy cute open ending, mostly a lead up to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Chanyeol is out celebrating the premiere of his movie and meets his celebrity crush, superstar model Kim Jongin, and decides to have him for a night.





	Entourage

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: kaihunnies  
> send me prompts or ideas
> 
> also i said it'd be a sekai smut well ideas change i Guess

The cafe was packed, people waiting on the outside next to those who were dining, bathing in the Los Angeles sun. Martini’s with olives resting on the toothpicks, vodka splashed in the glass or purple cosmopolitans, lemonades with sugar rimming the glass with a lemon slice on the cup. All posh, but not posh enough with a valet or for black tie clothing. Baekhyun pulled into the restaurant in the black escalade, swerving in slightly crooked in between the painted white lines on the ground. He shrugged, turning off the car and hopped out of the driver’s seat, popping open the trunk as he carried his short stature over to it. His thin fingers lifted the black trunk door, lifting open the box of the latest movie poster from his best friend, Park Chanyeol for his latest movie. It was a big deal, premiering tomorrow night and Baekhyun had deals to make to keep up their preferred way of life. 

He rolled the poster, grin pasted onto his face as he slipped the rubber band around it to keep it safely concealed from outsider viewers, Baekhyun had other places for these posters to go, he couldn’t just give them away carelessly. “Hi Baekhyun,” a few girls called to him, waving their fingers to him as they were walking out. A pleased smile crawled onto his face, turning around to walk backwards. “Hey ladies, leaving so soon?” The girls giggled with a nod, he slipped them a sly wink, raising his free hand in a phone hand gesture. “I’ll call you, let you know when you can see me again,” the girls giggled with a nod, Baekhyun turning back around to make his way into the restaurant. “Baekhyun, is Chanyeol in there?” A man called out to him, he had a script in his hand, Baekhyun kept his grin though since he liked feeling important enough to be recognized as one ofChanyeol’s guys. “Sorry, he’s not, just here to take care of a little business but I’ll let his manager know to keep in touch.” 

A blatant lie, but it didn’t matter as he stepped into the cafe, cringing lightly at the soft piano jazz music filling his ears. He walked back to their usual table, the fourth chair was available just for him, the other three were filled with all the important people. Firstly, there was Sehun, Chanyeol’s longtime best friend who might as well be his brother. He had a flare for dramatics and took a strong pride and vanity in his appearance, believed everything should cater to him and his dream to be an actor despite him only having minor roles in television or extra roles in indie movies. Secondly, there was Junmyeon. Chanyeol’s best friend and manager who made all the calls between him and his agent who is the most ruthless in the business and knew how to get things done. Junmyeon managed Chanyeol the best, despite Chanyeol being spoiled and vain without a slice of shame or care in the world for anything besides him or his friends. He was a lot to deal with, but Junmyeon handled him the best. Baekhyun’s role in the group was the party promoter, sponsorship deals with Chanyeol’s name on it but most importantly he got them deals for things for free such as home theatre or their very exclusive Nike shoe collection that was near and dear to their hearts and more.

Chanyeol sat at the head of the table with a look of pride on his face when Baekhyun strolled in carrying a poster in hand. He already knew what Baekhyun was going to ask for, and Chanyeol never had a problem doing anything for Baekhyun since he was good for the tedious tasks. Chanyeol cut into his spinach pesto chicken, taking the fork through the extra pesto balsamic dressing and let out a pleased sound when it hit the tip of his tongue. His black shaggy curly hair was resting on his forehead, covering his eyes slightly, shaking his head to move the fluffy hair out of his eyes. “Chanyeol, I need you to sign this.”

Chanyeol couldn’t speak before Junmyeon let out a sigh, setting his water down before speaking. “Not right now, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol lifted his eyes to look up at Baekhyun who unrolled the poster, he admired his face for a moment with an upturn corner of his lips, he looked good on the poster despite it being black and white. He was in a suit, hair slicked up and with a smirk on his averagely filled plump lips that were usually red in color. His wide brown eyes were narrowed in a hostile serious look, jawline stoic and cut, he suited the black tuxedo, his co-star next to him looked fine as well but he was the star. “Do you want our Nike shoe collection to last?” 

Chanyeol and Junmyeon exchanged a brief look before Chanyeol broke out into a chuckle, “I’ll sign it, but after lunch.” Sehun eyed it, sipping at the mixed drink he ordered, Chanyeol already forgot what it was that he got. “No, Chanyeol, don’t sign that, they got your eye color wrong. Looks blue to me.” Chanyeol squinted at it, then over to Sehun as Baekhyun and Junmyeon busted out into laughter, Junmyeon giving him an incredulous look. “Sehun, it’s black and white,” Chanyeol raised his hand as he spoke to gesture to the poster, making them snicker as Baekhyun hummed. “At least they didn’t mess up your junk.” 

Junmyeon sighed, setting his fork and knife down on the table, ignoring the small clink of the silverware against the plate. “How are they going to mess up his junk? It’s a head shot, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun shrugged, Chanyeol chuckling as he shoved another forkful of food into his mouth with a soft pleased hum. “I don’t know, but there’s this one actor who sent back every single copy of the poster they made of him because his dick looked a size too small in sweatpants.” Sehun sighed dramatically, fingers running through his hair as he leaned an elbow on the table, Chanyeol looked over at him with a smile threatening to bust onto his face at any given moment. “Shit, I would too.” Junmyeon snorted, Baekhyun as well while Chanyeol let out a muffled chuckle into his hand. Sehun shot looks around the table, eyebrows furrowed together. “What?”

Chanyeol lifted his head up, looking over at his friends who nudged him onto saying what was the obvious. “What movie posters have you been on ever, Sehun? You can’t even get your face on one let alone talk about sending any back.” Sehun sputtered, making the table burst out into laughter, the food and drinks long forgotten at this point as they laughed at Sehun’s reddening cheeks, but Chanyeol snapped out of it first, slapping his hand down on Sehun’s wrist with a reassuring squeeze. “You’ll be on one soon, Hun.” Sehun grinned now, a pleased one before all the attention turned to Baekhyun who cleared his throat with a small clink of a spare fork to an empty glass.

“Enough of the jokes, what in the fuck are we doing for your premiere celebration?” Chanyeol shrugged with a sigh escaping his lips, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. “Nothing, I don’t know, wasn’t super into the movie so I just care that I get paid.” Junmyeon flashed him a disappointed look at saying it, making Chanyeol laugh quietly, raising his hands in defense. “I told you that it wasn’t a passionate project, I was just doing it to make some money. The script was alright, Kyungsoo even agreed that it’s just a money movie and a popcorn flick to get my name and talent out there.” 

The table went quiet for a moment as Junmyeon rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, pinching it with a faint sigh. “Since when does Kyungsoo’s opinion come over mine?” Chanyeol turned in the chair with a charming smile he had been perfecting since his junior high years, it made Junmyeon scoff faintly. “You manage me, Kyungsoo manages my career. You make the best decisions for me and so does he but in two different ways. We all thought this was a good idea to skyrocket my career and get me out there, this wasn’t a passion project, so you can’t be too hard on me for not wanting to celebrate the thing, Jun.” 

Baekhyun nodded, a soft scrunch of disgust to his nose which made Chanyeol smile genuinely, Sehun and Baekhyun were his biggest fans and best cheerleaders, he always appreciated the extra ego boosts. “Yeah, Jun, it’s just a lame popcorn flick. We have to do something though, Yeol, gotta get you socialized, some ass.” Chanyeol’s eyebrows quirked up, flicking his fingers to point at the Sehun and Baekhyun. “Are you sure this isn’t a plan for you two to get ass?” Sehun and Baekhyun shrugged shamelessly, making Chanyeol laugh quietly. “Alright, I’ll think of some things, Baekhyun find options.” 

Junmyeon’s phone rang making him jump but he answered it with a scowl on his face, “Kyungsoo, what do you want?” Chanyeol smirked over at him and his blatant annoyance with his agent. Kyungsoo’s the best in the business which is why Chanyeol hired him. Plenty of people begged to sign Chanyeol, but Kyungsoo’s promise of how he’s the most powerful in the business held true when Kyungsoo was able to make absolutely anything and everything work for a client of his. If there was anything in the world that Chanyeol wanted, Kyungsoo would pour his blood, sweat, and tears into it. Abrasive is the first thing that comes to mind when anybody describes Kyungsoo, arrogant as well but he was rough with his words but had all the love in the world for his clients and valued his talent above anything else. Chanyeol enjoyed working with him since he got the star treatment, Junmyeon loathed him since he got the rough side of his agent.

“Yeah, yeah we’ll be in.” Junmyeon hung up, waving over at the waitress for the check which she simply smiled and nodded. “What’d he want?” Junmyeon tilt his head to the side to get a better angle at his best friend who was downing the rest of the drink he got, Chanyeol managed to not wince at the bitterness of it all at once. “He wants to discuss some new script offer he got, said he’ll explain why he’s bringing this up now.” Chanyeol took the check once it set down on the table, laying out his sapphire visa credit card on the bill and let her take it for her to return a few moments later. “Alright, let’s roll.” They stood from the table, making their way outside with smiles and waves to those who greeted them, Chanyeol smothered by greetings the most out of all of them but he always handled it with ease. He always liked the attention of people knowing who he is, another appreciated ego boost.

 

Chanyeol hopped out of the silver colored Jeep with Junmyeon, Sehun and Baekhyun following behind out of the black escalade parallel parked directly in front of the agency, walking in with shades removing from the bridge of their noses. “Hey, Yeol, can you do me a favor?” Sehun asked, arms draping around Chanyeol’s shoulder, he’s the only one who could leech onto him only being a few inches shorter than him. Chanyeol chuckled out quietly, tilting his head to the side away from Sehun’s own face who was basically breathing down his neck. “Depends if you can get off of me first.” 

Sehun groaned, stepping into the elevator, Baekhyun and Junmyeon filing in silently as they watched the interaction. Baekhyun swayed his hand out dramatically, gesturing for him to continue. “Don’t get quiet now that we’re here, what were you going to ask Yeol for?” Sehun rolled his eyes, looking back over to Chanyeol with a faint sigh. “Ask Kyungsoo to represent me? It’s hard getting work on my own, and he’s an all star agent.” Junmyeon snorted, nudging Sehun with his elbow to gain his attention away from the amused looking Chanyeol who now had his eyes on his manager. “Keyword, all star.” The elevator broke out into laughter, Sehun scoffing now as he nudged Chanyeol who nodded, waving his hand to simmer him down. “Yeah, relax, I got it. I’ll ask, don’t expect a lot of high hopes here, it is Kyungsoo.”

They stepped out of the elevator, walking down the long winding hall to Kyungsoo’s office where his assistant Jongdae sat, hair slicked and styled behind thick circle rimmed glasses, smiling up at them. “Chanyeol and friends, so good to see you, super pumped for the premiere.” Chanyeol’s charming smile came to play as he greeted Jongdae, “thanks Dae, get Kyungsoo out here I don’t want to wait to see that egghead piece of shit.” Jongdae snorted, lifting his phone and dialing for Kyungsoo, “they’re here.” Kyungsoo hung up and shortly after the door opened to reveal a short male with his hair shaved, the others snickered thinking back to Chanyeol’s egghead comment. “Get your beautiful ass in here Park Chanyeol, my favorite client, my pride and joy, you too Junmyeon, fuck face.” 

Chanyeol laughed as he heard Junmyeon scoff, filing into the office to take two seats down on the lush cushioned chairs. Chanyeol’s gangly legs crossed over one, leaning back against the chair with his fingers resting on his lip, other arm resting against the arm of the chair. Junmyeon next to him already looked exhausted and like he had better places to be, it truly entertained Chanyeol with how much dislike he had towards his agent. “Yeol, nice to see you. Can’t say the same for you Junmyeon, let’s get on with why I called you in here. Your movie, Shameless, huge talk surrounding it, it’s going to be a hit. The cartoon movie coming out at the same time has nothing on you, so, to cut to the chase you have plenty of offers and it’s important we lock one down before the movie reviews come out.” Kyungsoo pulled out a fairly short stack of scripts, setting it on the table. Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed at it, gesturing to the small stack of scripts. “This is what you call plenty?” 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, flashing Junmyeon a displeased look that he even had the audacity to open his mouth and say something like that. “These are the good ones, moron. What did you do before you started to manage your best friend who’s actually good at something?” Junmyeon scoffed quietly, dropping his hand. “Managed a sandwich joint.” Chanyeol, who loved instigating and playing devil’s advocate, looked to Kyungsoo. “Best manager of a Subway the east coast has ever seen.” Kyungsoo snorted, looking at Chanyeol for a brief second before turning his attention back to Junmyeon. “And that’s why your questions are irrelevant to me, your only talent is managing how people build foot longs, I can manage someone’s whole life, thanks sandwich boy,” Kyungsoo paused, setting his hand on the scripts.

“The big ticket item in here is the next popcorn flick of this year, boys. It’s called Death Wish, an action movie where you’ll be playing a surgeon who gets revenge on people who murder his wife and attack his daughter.” Chanyeol flashed him a look, lips pursed together in a line as he scratched the back of his neck. “We do have other options besides that one, right?” Kyungsoo nodded, smiling softly, tapping his fingers against the table. “Yes, just promise you’ll read the scripts, doesn’t have to be that one but that’s our big ticket item at four million, the lowest offer is two million.” Chanyeol and Junmyeon flashed one another impressed looks, Junmyeon leaning forwards to take the scripts in his hands. “Thanks Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon said quietly, Kyungsoo nodded, fixing his suit with a small smile. “No problem, now get out of here, we’re done, get some ass tonight movie star.”

They all stood, Kyungsoo walking them out of the office as Chanyeol looked at Sehun making conversation with Baekhyun he remembered his best friend’s favor. The door opened, Chanyeol turning to walk backwards, hand up and thumb pointing backwards to Sehun. “Kyungsoo, can you represent Sehun?” Kyungsoo snorted, looking at Sehun then Chanyeol. “I, personally, don’t represent one hit television show wonders and movie extra superstars. I’ll see what I can find though, goodbye boys.” Kyungsoo shut the door and made his way back to his chair, immediately going for the phone as Chanyeol turned to look at the beaming Sehun who was being teased by Baekhyun, Chanyeol knew he was happy about the chance of representation on his own. 

“Don’t tell me we’re actually considering Death Wish, Junmyeon I think I’d rather be broke living back in New York than do another movie I don’t love.” Junmyeon groaned looking down at the script for it, shaking his head. “A surgeon who suddenly turns into a crime fighting hero? Not into it.” Baekhyun busted out a laugh, shoving Chanyeol playfully as they walked out into the sunlight, “sounds fucking awful, read the other ones man I beg you.” Sehun nodded, sighing. “Not even I would do that role.” Baekhyun gave him a pinched look of confusion. “You have no room to be picky about what roles you would do when you don’t get anything. Chanyeol sign that poster so I can get those shoes out.” Chanyeol recalled, stepping over to the escalade and took the sharpie, doing his signature on it and handed it off to Baekhyun who grinned down at it. “Thanks Yeol, you’re the best, see you fuckers later. C’mon Sehun.” Chanyeol watched the two part into the escalade and pull off, driving into the streets of Los Angeles leaving Chanyeol and Junmyeon.

“C’mon Yeol, you gotta do something tomorrow. Baekhyun will find something just agree with the best thing, you need to appear slightly interested in this movie. Minseok would agree, y’know, your publicist.” Chanyeol laughed quietly, sighing out after with a nod, head cocked to the side and flashed Junmyeon a relieved smile. “I don’t say it enough but I’m glad you’re here,” Junmyeon nudged Chanyeol towards the car. “You would’ve fucked up your whole life by now if I hadn’t been here, let’s go. Where do you wanna be I’m going to go see Yixing.” Chanyeol groaned out loud now, making Junmyeon sigh quietly with a faint huff as they walked to the Jeep, Chanyeol on the passenger side. “What is it?”

Chanyeol slipped his seatbelt on, relaxing himself into the seat as he shut his eyes. “Yixing, you’re so whipped on him, he’s really nice and everything but you put everything on hold for him. Like when was the last time you hung out with just us, us on the town?” Chanyeol’s eyes opened, noticing Junmyeon driving now, the latter rolled his eyes. “We can do that tomorrow, dumb ass. I love him, we’ve been together for a year. You’re just now saying something?” Chanyeol nodded, putting his arm on the arm rest with his hand holding up his cheek. “Yeah because all of us just now noticed it, nothing against Yixing it’s all against you.” Junmyeon snorted with an eye roll, looking over to Chanyeol. “Shut up, just stop talking. Anyway, I’ll see you later or tomorrow.”

 

Park Chanyeol came from a hole in the wall house in Queens, New York who met every single one of his best friends just on his block. Sehun came first, making them inseparable from their days of waddling around in diapers making them near blood brothers. Chanyeol’s mother treated him that way, inviting him and his brother over for large meals and family celebrations like Christmas or Thanksgiving, Sehun’s mother never minded it. Junmyeon moved next door at the age of six, they met on the basketball courts where Chanyeol had the agility of a baby deer trying to practice for the basketball tryouts. 

Sehun, the ever good friend, encouraged him whole heartedly and cheered that Chanyeol could do it. Junmyeon noticed how Chanyeol’s knobby knees would bang together, knock around and trip over his own two feet trying to run and dribble at the same time, the most simple basketball move in creation. He approached Chanyeol on his small water break, cleared his throat, and said simply “your face is too pretty for basketball, try a school play.” Chanyeol grinned at him, the grin never changed except with a few more straightened teeth, eyes sparkling and he decided then and there that Junmyeon would be a friend to keep around.

Baekhyun was last at age seven, he moved in directly next to Sehun and Chanyeol noticed his admiration for rappers just by the posters he was hauling into his room. Chanyeol liked rap music, it was all he listened to growing up since they all told stories, etc. Chanyeol walked over to Baekhyun’s house and introduced himself with a sweaty handshake, he came over for dinner and there was a friendship written in time ever since.

Chanyeol’s aspiration for acting has always been swimming in his mind, he’s always had a deep love for movies and appreciated the acting, he even liked theatre and plays, etc. His passion for it started when he took the stage in middle school for a play in Grease, giving him the role of Danny Zuko. It gave him a rush of happiness, adrenaline, a sense of love flourished through him for what he loves to do, he decided then he’d never give up on the dream. In between plays throughout his high school career, he managed somewhere along the line to get a commercial ad for candy. It was a local candy for a Queens store, Chanyeol took his chances along with the advice of Junmyeon, he took the reel and sent it out to every agent in Los Angeles.

Plenty responded, but none of them offered enough, Chanyeol did more commercials and sent more until eventually he got a small short film role from a local director. It was only 15 minutes, but it was 15 minutes of something meaningful and deep, beautiful even. Chanyeol sent that reel along with his favorite two commercials, the offers came in like crazy but the only one that mattered was Kyungsoo’s. They signed with him, Kyungsoo got him movie roles until it built up to getting a popcorn flick, and now Chanyeol is here with his second flick coming out in the next day in a two million dollar house.

 

Chanyeol lounged in his California king sized bed, head resting on feather stuffed pillows in the empty mansion that was absolutely silent. Chanyeol’s fingers stumbled over to his phone, picking it up to look through his contacts. None stuck out, he was in a rut when it was coming to sex since he never found anyone attractive now, as of late. Chanyeol sees the best and prettiest faces when it comes to being in Hollywood but none were giving him the ‘it’ factor he was looking for when it comes to being attractive. 

He feels like a dick about it but at the same time, he grooms himself for the best and as of right now he isn’t finding the best. The best of the best hasn’t been found yet, so he lies alone in an empty mansion all due to being picky and meticulous. He rolled over in his bed, closing his eyes until he heard Baekhyun’s loud scream fill the dead air, making him jump in the bed, Sehun’s laughter cackling and echoing through the mansion. Chanyeol scoot off the bed, making his way down the grand spiral staircase to see Sehun and Baekhyun lounging on leather couches with more than ten boxes of Nike shoes resting on the floor and coffee table, making Chanyeol grin. “You motherfucker, what does he want after this?” 

Baekhyun looked up at him, a faint smirk on his lips as he pushed his thick feather like hair out of his eyes. “A signed DVD before it gets released, think we can do that?” Chanyeol laughed out now at the ease of the request, sitting down on the couch as he slouched into it. “Of course we can, now that you’re here you can entertain me.” Sehun sighed out, plopping directly down next to Chanyeol, making him jerk his head to look over at him. “I almost got a role today,” Baekhyun scoffed, “almost, a fucking liar. He went up to Larry David and mentioned a role, Larry shut him down with a ‘we’ll be in touch’ and walked off.”

Sehun narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun, “and what do you do? You get paid 200 for being Chanyeol’s errand boy.” Chanyeol sat up with wide eyes, holding his hands out with a soft little huff. “Hey, hey, relax. Baekhyun did you find anything to do tomorrow night?” The tension died down, stopping the small overnight rift before it even happened. “Actually, yes. The new club Beso said if you show up and post about it on Twitter, we get a free table for 12 and champagne.” Baekhyun grinned, Chanyeol dipped his head in a respectful manner, sitting up with his elbows resting on his knees. “Nice fucking going, we’ll do that tomorrow. Set it up.” 

 

Chanyeol dressed himself in a black button down with the top two buttons undone, light product in his hair to sweep it out of his eyes, black skinny jeans and a pair of nicer shoes. He was waiting downstairs, messing with the new white gold Rolex that weighed heavy on his wrist. “Trying to get some ass tonight Chanyeol? How long has it been? A week? Blue balled bitch.” Baekhyun snickered walking into the room, looking about the same as Chanyeol without the watch and sneakers on his feet instead. “I can get ass by blinking, you have to mention my name to get ass.” Baekhyun’s face deflated as Sehun stepped out. 

“I thought Chanyeol getting you any ass was just a given, take what you can, asswipe. Speaking of asswipes, where is Junmyeon?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, they hadn’t seen him all day but heard a confirmation of meeting them at Beso, without Yixing he hopes. He was hoping for this to be just a guys night since he didn’t even want to go out and Junmyeon was making him, Chanyeol figures he could be miserable as well. 

Junmyeon walked in a few moments later, a soft sigh escaped his lips. “Kyungsoo called, said the matinee showings weren’t that great and the fucking animation movie took over box office this afternoon.” Chanyeol clamped his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’ll be great tonight, Jun. It’s a miracle you even fucking showed. Let’s go, Baekhyun has this all lined up and I for one can take a break from my constant headache named after you.” Baekhyun clapped his hands together with a cheeky grin on his lips, clearing his throat. “Gentlemen, the limo is waiting. I originally got it as a gag but it’s fucking nice.” 

They exited the mansion, walking down the steps to the white limousine that sat sleek and clean on the round valet driveway they had. Chanyeol grinned, nudging Baekhyun before giving a shake to his shoulders, kissing his temple. “You brilliant fucker, great job Baekhyun.” They climbed into the limo, much to Junmyeon’s reluctance, and they made their way down to West Hollywood. Sehun climbed over to the fridge with a little huff, pulling out the champagne bottle and the four glass flutes were pulled out by Chanyeol. A loud cheer filled the car when the popped it open with a slight jump to the loud noise, laughter when the champagne foam spilled over the glass bottle and onto the limousine floor. “To Chanyeol, may Shameless take tonight by storm.” Sehun toasted as he poured the glasses, setting the champagne bottle in the ice bucket. 

Chanyeol wasn’t a huge fan of champagne but he took the drink of it anyway, grimacing at the slightly tart liquid trailing down his throat as Baekhyun clambered to the front seat to lift the partition, telling the driver to stop at the movie theater when they got a chance to. Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully, watching out the windows as they listened to the rap music bleeding into the car, eyes on Baekhyun who stood after opening the window on top once they arrived to the theater.

The theater had the ropes out, there was a line of at least 40 people in the three segments, Chanyeol smiled, watching now as Sehun rolled down the window to peer his head out. “What movie are you guys going to see?” A man chuckled, holding his girlfriend’s hand with a little grin on his face. “My girl and I wanna see the animation movie.” Junmyeon muttered a ‘shit’ next to him, but Baekhyun let out a squawk like noise. “The mom dies in the end,” the crowd booed him with disappointed aw’s, Chanyeol and Junmyeon couldn’t help but lean on each other with loud laughter, “go see Shameless you fuckers.” 

Sehun and Baekhyun got back in the car, rolling the windows back up, Chanyeol still vibrating with laughter leaned over to Baekhyun. “Did you see it? Does the mom really die at the end?” Baekhyun pfted, shrugging. “I don’t fucking know, I just want that line to be for Shameless.” Chanyeol laughed loudly, all of them doubling over in laughter as Baekhyun beamed proudly. 

 

They got in the club without hassle, Chanyeol had to do nothing but flash a smile and they made their way past the red velvet ropes. The club was dark with soft blue lighting flashing in corners of the club, dance floor, with soft lighting on the table. Baekhyun stepped in front of Chanyeol, greeting the manager of the club who flashed him a sly smile, then raising his hand out to greet Chanyeol. “Park Chanyeol, thanks so much for coming.” He spoke out smoothly, Chanyeol shook his hand with a firm grip. “I should be thanking you for setting this all up, promise by tonight that your club will be the hottest spot.” 

Baekhyun nudged the manager, grin on his lips of pride. “He’s a smooth talker, huh?” The manager chuckled, slipping his hand out of grip. “Seems it, probably smooth with the ladies.” Chanyeol grinned at him, sly tug to the corner of his mouth. “Men like it too.” Baekhyun snickered along with Sehun, all four making their way to their reserved table with a bottle of champagne resting in the ice bucket. They slid into the booth, Chanyeol rested his back against the black leather with silver accents on the booth. He rested his fingers on the table, gripping a champagne flute. “Pop open the champagne, let’s get going.” He snapped, rolling his hand for them to get it going. 

Junmyeon nodded, laughing as he popped open the bottle, pouring the flutes neatly. Chanyeol downed his in a few seconds flat, watching his friends do the same, Sehun and Baekhyun teasing one another as Chanyeol slacked into the booth. “Aren’t you two here to get ass?” He commented, making them look over at him, Sehun sighed with a hand slapping down onto the table. “Yeol, I have a method. I have skills, you wait for them to come to you.” Baekhyun eyed him warily, “no one would come to you, they’d come to Chanyeol and Chanyeol would set them up for you.” They chuckled at that, Sehun’s head drawled back in a whine. “Don’t act like it’s not the same for you.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes now, resting his elbow on the table, pouring himself another glass. “I actually speak to them, also we need shots this champagne isn’t doing shit for me here.”

Junmyeon groaned, sliding out of the booth. “I’ll go get it, Sehun, no one is going to come to you.” Chanyeol snickered, nudging Sehun with his elbow before bringing his arm over his shoulders. “Don’t worry, if you see someone I’ll hook it up for you.” Sehun scowled but there was a small smile on his lips. Junmyeon came back with shots of tequila judging by the lime wedges and salt shaker on the serving platter. Two shots each, Chanyeol chuckled with a grin while everyone took their two shots, licked their hand and pressed salt against their skin. “Alright, bottoms up in three.” Everyone looked at Chanyeol with anticipation, it was practically vibrating in their seats. “Three.” They scrambled for their shot, downing it with a quick lick to their hand and squirt lime into their mouths. Chanyeol lightly grimaced at the strong bitter aftertaste, despite the lime being there to wash it down. 

“Woo!” They slammed their glasses down onto the table, preparing for the second one as Chanyeol leaned back into the booth, downing it and following the process with ease, the aftertaste not to strong now. “Fuck, anything from Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon shook his head, a grimace still on his face, Chanyeol flashed him an amused smile. “No, he said he’d call when numbers were official.” Chanyeol nodded, lifting his head up to lock his eyes on a tanned model he’s only ever thought about meeting in his dreams. He felt his breath escape his throat, the other male wore a black button down with the top two buttons undone, slits cut onto the tops of the shoulders with black skinny jeans hugging his thick thighs. 

“Is that Kim Jongin?” Chanyeol asked, he could swear he sounded a little breathy. He was laughing at something, tan skin was glowing beneath the muted soft blue lighting, black hair moving in front of his eyes in the side swept left part, full lips moving as he spoke. Chanyeol always thought Jongin was beautiful, he was his secret celebrity crush. Even in front of Scarlett Johansson. Jongin turned his head now to look over at Chanyeol, flashing him a polite smile that bordered a smirk, Chanyeol only returned the same. “It is, your favorite model.” Baekhyun teased, shoving him lightly, waving a waitress down for another round of shots. Chanyeol hummed, counting to Jongin’s small group of people and looked to the waitress. “Add three more shots to that, thank you.” 

Chanyeol looked over at Sehun who was zoned out on his phone, scrolling through Twitter making him sigh. “Get off your phone, I’m about to call over some people. And get up.” Sehun slid out of the booth, watching Chanyeol straighten out his clothes as he sauntered over to Jongin who was near the dance floor. A small beat to his step, nodding to whatever the other man was saying to him. Chanyeol flashed him a smile as he stepped over, waiting politely for the other to finish until he raised his hand, leaning in towards his ear to speak. “Kim Jongin, my favorite model.” Jongin giggled softly, it was barely audible but from what Chanyeol heard it was beautiful. He towered over Jongin, easily taller than him but seemed to be just about Sehun’s height.

“Park Chanyeol, favorite actor.” Jongin’s warm soft hand slid into his own, a firm handshake with Chanyeol’s thumb brushing against the back of his hand, both smiling fondly at one another. “I have some friends over there for your friends, if you would like to join us.” Jongin’s eyebrows quirked, a soft smirk adorning his lips. “Oh? And what’s in it for me?” Chanyeol chuckled quietly, eyes fixated on the other’s. “Well, you’ll have me to yourself. Your favorite actor.” Jongin looked as if he were contemplating, the quirk of his lips at the corners were tugged in a playful manner, he nodded as he slipped his hand to rest on Chanyeol’s bicep. He turned his head to the two guys and the girl Chanyeol couldn’t place, smiling widely over at them. “Guys, let’s go to Chanyeol’s table.” 

They grinned, moving through the crowd with Jongin on Chanyeol’s arm as they walked over to the table, Baekhyun, Sehun, and Junmyeon stood up to allow people to slide into the booth. One of the guys slid over to Junmyeon, the other to Baekhyun, the girl over to Sehun. Chanyeol and Jongin sat in the center of the booth, both flashing one another shy smiles. “Jongin and friends, this is Sehun, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon.” The other three waved, Jongin leaned on the table with a wave, lifting his hand to point at each of his friends. “Hi, this is Irene, Taemin, and Taehyung.” Baekhyun seemed to have taken a liking to Taehyung in a matter of seconds, both already talking and laughing about something. Junmyeon and Taemin seemed well adjusted and friendly while Sehun had his ‘interested’ face on. 

“Seems as if they took to one another well.” Chanyeol spoke softly, Jongin giggled again but this time he could hear it, truly music to his ears. “I’d like to take to you well,” He said softly, turning to face one another in the booth. Chanyeol’s long arm rested against the top of the booth, smirking down at him with a tilt to his head. “Oh yeah? I’m sure we will, tell me what it’s like to be the most beautiful model in the world.” Jongin smirked up at him with a pink color flushing to his cheeks, fingers now resting lightly on Chanyeol’s knee. “I have to say, it’s pretty amazing. Tell me what it’s like to be the most sought after actor in the world.” 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows quirked down at him, hand moving to cup his cheek softly with his thumb brushing over his cheekbone. “Great, but that title only matters if I’m sought after the most beautiful model in the world, only matters if I’m sought after by you.” Jongin grinned shyly, leaning his cheek into Chanyeol’s hand, turning his head to press a soft kiss to his palm. “You are sought after by me, do you have a celebrity crush?” Chanyeol laughed softly, cheeks flushing since Jongin was his own. “Yeah, and in all honesty you’re mine. It’s why I approached you and your friends.” Jongin grinned, teeth taking his bottom lip for a moment before grinning up at him. “Are you being serious with me?” 

Chanyeol nodded, fingers now moving through Jongin’s soft hair before letting his arm rest around Jongin’s shoulders, holding him in. Jongin easily leaned into his side, smiling up at him as the blush seemed to be a permanent red shade on his cheeks. “Very, why? Am I your celebrity crush?” Jongin nodded, looking down as a faint giggle escaped his lips. “I’ve been watching your movies since you featured on that romantic movie, Rainfall.” Chanyeol’s eyes widened, tilting his chin up with his fingers. “Rainfall? That was my first ever debut movie. I really am your celebrity crush, how cute. If it makes you feel any better, I have the first ever magazine you did. Elle?” Jongin’s eyes widened, hands coming up to hide his face.

“No, not the Elle edition where my hair was a little longer with curly black hair and the stupid flowers and soft sweater?” Chanyeol giggled, nodding, moving his hands to brush Jongin’s away, hand brushing to cup his cheek. “You looked endearing, and don’t hide your face. You’re beautiful.” Jongin stared up at him, leaning up to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek up to his ear, mumbling into it softly. “Dance with me?” Chanyeol knew how to dance vaguely, he liked to dance, he just hoped he wouldn’t have two left feet at the moment. “Love to.”

Chanyeol looked up, charming grin masking over his lips with a soft hum. “Alright, let’s all go dance.” They moved out of the booth, Chanyeol’s hand slipped into Jongin’s with their fingers laced together. Jongin leaned close to him, Chanyeol’s chest was tightening with butterflies as they swam in his stomach. He found Jongin attractive, and he definitely wanted them to get to know one another some more. 

 

Chanyeol was well known for flings, he wasn’t ever one to date and he never will be, so he tells himself. Ever since his youth he didn’t date seriously, he was well known for one or two week flings. He always told his best friends that he hated being the one to dump someone, despite him never returning calls or just seeing someone else on the side. He hated seeing heart break, he hated seeing the sadness in their eyes and it’s not even them, there’s just more options and better things out there. The only time he ever had a steady relationship was with Joy, a co-star on Rainfall. It wasn’t a serious relationship either, it was just a month relationship in which Chanyeol drowned too deep into. 

Joy and Chanyeol were a power couple in Hollywood for the month that they did last. Chanyeol fell too hard, much too fast, Joy was still going baby steps while Chanyeol took giant leaps. He was in a dreamy mind state of love and infatuation with her, he didn’t know what the problem was when she asked to slow down, and he didn’t listen. He picked out a simple silver wedding band with a simple diamond, proposed to her on the beach on a hot June night, the only thing hotter than the night was the burn in his heart when she rejected him and broke up with him. He made a mixtape that never saw the light of day, spent a week drunk with his bottle of whiskey tucked into his bed, and that was the last serious relationship he ever decided to have.

Commitment terrified him, he was used to having so many options out there, people waiting in lines for him to choose them. Chanyeol liked options, Chanyeol appreciated the amount of people he could have just wrapped around his fingertips. He hoped at some point that he would find someone to settle with, but he didn’t want more than a one or two week fling. His flings were no strings attached and he got to enjoy the company of someone for a while until someone new came around, someone better than before, Chanyeol never got bored.

 

They made their way to the dance floor, they were near the center since Chanyeol liked being the center of attention with someone pretty on his arm. That someone pretty happened to be a model, who also decided that being in the center of the room brought better beat to the music. He won in more than one way it seems. Chanyeol stood in front of him, looking down into his eyes, they were warm and fond, Chanyeol found a comfort in them in their slight innocent appearance. 

“I like to dance but I’m really bad at it,” he admitted in a murmur, Jongin chuckled as he lifted his hand up now to press softly against his chest. “I’m really good at it, I’ll take care of you. Follow my lead,” Jongin slid his hand downward against Chanyeol’s chest to rest on his hip. He led his hand to hold his hip, pulling their hips close to one another to rest against each other. Jongin’s body was warm against his own from just their touch of their hips. “Put your hands on my hips.” Jongin mumbled just loud enough for only Chanyeol to hear. 

Jongin’s hand moved to rest on the back of Chanyeol’s neck to let their foreheads rest together. Jongin’s hand moved down now to rest on his shoulder, other hand moving from the taller male’s hip to rest on his shoulder. “Spread your legs just a little,” Jongin leaned up to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear, Chanyeol would forever deny the shiver trailing down his spine at the breath hitting his ear. Chanyeol listened to Jongin’s instruction, spreading his legs just a little bit with a soft gasp when Jongin’s thigh was placed in between his legs. 

Jongin leaned back to rest his forehead back against Chanyeol’s, the innocent gleam in his eyes was replaced with a smirk on his lips. Jongin gave an experimental roll to his hips to the beat of the song, Chanyeol’s larger hands squeezed Jongin’s hips. Chanyeol’s hips moved back against Jongin’s, hips sauntering slow against one another to the beat of the song. Their hips went slow, Chanyeol couldn’t hear the song in his ears, he didn’t know if Jongin was matching the beat. He did know that Jongin’s breath felt hot against his cheek, he did like how Jongin’s hips moved beneath his fingers, and he did like Jongin’s chest flush against his own.

They were in their own world where the only thing Chanyeol could focus on was the way their hips moved against one another, how Jongin’s hips twisted and turned underneath the tips of his fingers. He focused on the hot breath now hitting his neck, cheeks touching. Chanyeol lifted his head back to rest his forehead against Jongin’s, noses nudging over one another until Chanyeol leaned his head a little further down. “Kiss me,” Jongin breathed out, Chanyeol only smiled as his answer before leaning down to press his lips softly to Jongin’s. 

Jongin’s lips had a natural saltiness to them, Chanyeol could taste alcohol along with a hint of lime but he found that he liked the taste more on the tip of Jongin’s tongue than from the shot glass. The tip of his tongue met Jongin’s, flicking softly against one another until Chanyeol swirled his around Jongin’s, sucking softly against it as he relished in the soft breathy sigh hitting his cheek from Jongin’s nose. His hands moved now to cup Jongin’s cheeks, thumbs brushing against his cheeks as he held them steady, fingers resting on the back of his neck. Jongin’s arms tightened around Chanyeol’s shoulders, fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. Chanyeol could tell Jongin was lost in him just like Chanyeol was lost in him, goosebumps along his arms with shivers riding along his spine with breathy sighs passing into one another’s mouths.

Chanyeol couldn’t feel Jongin’s hips rolling against his anymore, he knew Jongin’s attention was completely put into the kiss and he liked it that way, for Jongin’s sole focus to be on kissing him. He could feel Jongin’s smile against his lips, even the music sounded deaf to his ears; only sound to be heard was Jongin’s soft sighs or the faintest moans that would fall deaf to anyone else’s ears. He felt the warmth of Jongin’s fingers move to his hair, curling into the shaggy curls at the ends resting against the back of his neck. Chanyeol’s fingers brushed slow and soft against the nape of his neck, smiling at the shiver that only brought Jongin flush to his body. 

A hand clamping onto his shoulder broke him from his reverie, pulling away to look down at Jongin. He had glassy eyes that were peering up at him in a doe like haze of confusion as to why they had to pull away, lips red, swollen, and kiss bruised with his cheeks flushed a soft red color to his cheeks. Chanyeol felt a coil of want and desire pit in the bottom of his stomach while his hand dropped down to curl his fingers around Jongin’s wrist, fingers pressing against the veins of his wrist. 

He turned his head over his shoulder to look at the intruder on their moment to be greeted with a grinning Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. “We’re a hit in the box office,” Junmyeon cheered, making Chanyeol grin as Jongin leaned against him with a matching grin on his own lips. “Amazing, fuck what a good night.” He directed the last words down to Jongin who was unable to keep his eyes off him, hands resting on his hip and waist. “Tomorrow want to read some scripts?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully with a dramatic sigh, looking back to Kyungsoo. “I’ll think about it.” Kyungsoo reached up to playfully pat Chanyeol’s cheek, snarky grin on his lips. “Don’t think, thinking is bad for your complexion. Just come down tomorrow.” Chanyeol nodded, bringing his arm around Jongin’s waist with his thumb rubbing along his side. “I’ll be there, for now I have to go. I’ll see you all later.” 

 

Chanyeol ushered Jongin out of the club, waving goodbye to everyone who knew them with matching grins on their faces. Chanyeol hailed a cab, requesting it to his house in the hills with Jongin leaned against his side. “Your lips are beautiful.” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, kissing beneath it as Jongin giggled shyly. He leaned up to shut the partition of the cab before turning back to look at Chanyeol with a faint gleam to his eyes. “Make use of them, then.” Chanyeol smirked down at him with his eyebrows quirked in amusement, “if you insist.” He connected his lips to Jongin’s, immersing himself in the warmth of his mouth once more and the pliant willingness of his tongue against his own. 

Jongin melted in his arms with each roll of his tongue, lips moving slow and steady against one another. Chanyeol wanted to be closer to Jongin, it felt as if there was too much space between them regardless of their bodies touching, their warmth radiating off one another. Chanyeol turned his body now to press against Jongin, the seat belt getting in his way let a sigh of agitation leaving his lips. His fingers clumsily fumbled down to the seat belt, unbuckling it before clumsily taking Jongin’s off as well. They broke from the kiss for a few moments to have Jongin look at him with small breaths heaving from his mouth, chest rising and falling.

“What’re you doing?” He whispered quietly, Chanyeol flashed him a grin, nose nudging softly against Jongin’s. “Trust me,” he pressed their lips together in a deep kiss, it wasn’t as smooth as the other ones since their teeth clacked together but the dulling pain didn’t even compete with the euphoric feeling of the taste of one another’s tongues. Chanyeol’s hands rested on Jongin’s legs, parting them to make room for his own thinner thigh to press in between them. His other leg was against the seat, resting against Jongin’s right leg, hands on his hips as he pushed him against the seat to have his back propped up against the window. A breathy gasp fell from Jongin’s lips, pausing the kiss for just a short moment until Jongin pressed back to Chanyeol’s lips with fervor, earning a low soft grumble from Chanyeol. 

Their lips moved a little rushed against one another, Jongin’s hands roaming along Chanyeol’s chest with slight tugs to the fabric. His fingertips roamed downward until he reached the hem of his shirt, lifting it to slip his hands beneath it; shivering to Jongin’s touch his jaw slacked just a little bit until catching up with the pace of the kiss. His hands never left Jongin’s hips, but he kept his thigh pressed in between Jongin’s legs. Chanyeol’s hands lifted Jongin’s hips, rolling them slow with a smirk to his lips when Jongin’s mouth fell slack in the kiss at the small whimper filling the car. Jongin carried his own hips, rutting against his thigh nice and slow with breathy sighs falling from his lips, hitting Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol’s hands moved down beneath the seat once Jongin had his hips raised, hands gripping his ass with soft squeezes to it making Jongin whimper with a blush rising against his cheeks. “So pretty, baby.” 

The car came to a stop along with a knock to the partition, making Jongin’s hips still and Chanyeol slowly move his hands from his ass to push himself up in the seat. Jongin situated himself relatively quickly with hot red cheeks, Chanyeol kissed him chaste and quick before pulling back to slide open the partition. 

“Sorry about that, how much is the fare?” The cab driver looked at him from the rear view mirror, clearing his throat. “26.81, cash or card is accepted.” Chanyeol reached into his pocket, pulling out a 50 to hand the driver the money. “Keep the change,” Jongin opened the door to get out, standing in front of the mansion with Chanyeol following shortly behind. “Want a drink?” Chanyeol tried first, even though he knew they weren’t going to even reach the drink.

Jongin shook his head, reaching his hand up to the back of Chanyeol’s neck with his fingers intertwined in his hair. They kissed slow, deep, passionate, tongue tracing the seam of his mouth with a soft flick to it. “I want you instead.” Chanyeol nodded, kissing him once more until their fingers laced together. Jongin followed behind as they walked into the mansion. 

 

Jongin’s back hit the California king sized bed, both their hands laced together as Jongin rut against Chanyeol’s thigh. Their foreheads were rested together as Jongin’s back was arched against the bed, Chanyeol keeping himself in firm place as Jongin rut against his thigh. He could feel the hard on press against his leg, his own pants were starting to become uncomfortably tight but he liked watching the glazed over expression of pleasure roll against his face. The soft whimpers filled the room, it was too hot for Chanyeol to wear a shirt anymore, it was too hot for Jongin to be dressed judging by the pink flush against his cheek and the sheen of sweat along his neck.

Chanyeol’s hands rested against his hips, slowing them to a stop with a chuckle at Jongin’s indignant whine at the friction stopping. “You’re overdressed.” He breathed out shakily, Jongin nodded as he raked his eyes over Chanyeol’s figure. “So are you, off.” Jongin arched his back with his thumbs hooking into the hem, slipping the shirt over his head while Chanyeol slipped his arms through the sleeves. He rolled off of Jongin, watching the other slip them off with one clean tug while Chanyeol kicked off his pants. Chanyeol was clumsy and lacked a finesse that Jongin had, the elegance that Jongin has. 

Chanyeol had a nice figure, toned and lean but there wasn’t muscle definition. His legs weren’t toned but they were thin and long, arms slightly toned with bigger biceps and a slight pudge to his stomach. He wasn’t insecure, never has been since he knows he’s beautiful, but straddled over Jongin made his confidence waver only slightly. Jongin’s body was toned and defined, biceps defined along with his abs, stomach flat. His thighs were thick and toned, waist thin and broad shoulders but not too broad, he had God given proportions. 

“Jongin you’re so beautiful,” he breathed, leaning down to press a sloppy trail of kisses against his chest then down his stomach, humming fondly at the soft sigh Jongin released into the air. “So are you,” Jongin’s fingers hooked into Chanyeol’s hair to guide his head up, other hand moving down to the hem of his boxers, fingers tracing over the length of his hard on, making Chanyeol hiss. “Let me suck you off, Chanyeol.” Jongin whispered breathily, Chanyeol nodded his head dumbly, making Jongin grin as he hooked his leg over Jongin’s waist and flip them over for Chanyeol’s back to be against the bed, Jongin sitting on his lap. 

Jongin’s lips mouthed softly against the warmth of his chest, he paused for a moment to lick the palm of his hand before pushing it beneath Chanyeol’s boxers. Chanyeol hissed at Jongin’s fingers wrapping around his cock, raising his hips up slightly into the touch of Jongin’s hand. Jongin’s tongue flicked softly over his nipple with his lips sucking to the bud, Chanyeol’s soft groan filled the room. “Jongin,” he breathed out quietly, lips parting when he could feel Jongin’s smirk against his skin. His lips dragged slow, giving a squeeze to the base of Jongin’s cock, thumb dragging over slow against the head making Chanyeol’s hips raise involuntarily into Jongin’s hand. 

Jongin’s hand slipped away from Chanyeol’s cock, it took everything in him to not whine but he felt the boxers slip down his legs stopping at his knees, leaving Chanyeol to kick off the boxers onto the floor. He felt Jongin’s tongue roll over against the tip of his cock, gliding slow against the slit. Chanyeol let a shaky gasp fall from his mouth, cock twitching in Jongin’s loose hold around his base. He felt the warmth of Jongin’s mouth part around his head, a soft suck to the tip of it with his tongue rolling slow against it; hand reaching down now to hold Jongin’s hair with a smirk when Jongin let a whimper pass his lips. 

Jongin parted his lips more to take more of his length into his mouth, bobbing his head with hollowed cheeks to suck with more vigor, Chanyeol letting a breathy groan pass his lips. His tongue was flat against Chanyeol’s shaft, sucking a little harder as he bobbed his head more, hand twisting on the base with quick pumps. He let a low throaty moan pass his lips, watching Jongin with half lidded eyes and chest heaving a few deep breaths. He watched Jongin’s lips part to take Chanyeol’s cock further into his mouth, hand moving away from his base with Jongin’s nose touching his stomach. A scratchy loud moan left his lips, head tilt back with a light gasp, fingers holding tighter onto his soft hair. Jongin gagged slightly around his length, Chanyeol met Jongin’s eyes that had tears pricking at the corners of them. Eyes watery with red slick swollen lips, head bobbing slow with the entire length of his cock in his mouth. Chanyeol’s cock twitched in Jongin’s mouth with an involuntary jerk of his hips to push forward, hitting the back of his throat. “Off, enough,” he managed out scratchily, fingers tugging on Jongin’s hair to lift him off his cock. 

Tears were wet against his cheeks, gaze happy and sated with bleary eyes, lips swollen, red, slicked with spit, Chanyeol felt like he could barely breathe he was so turned on by the sight. He flipped Jongin over again for his back to press against the mattress. Chanyeol clumsily leaned over to the nightstand to pull open the drawer, pulling out both the condoms and lube, setting it on the bed next to Jongin’s hip. He pressed his lips down to Jongin’s, tasting himself on Jongin’s tongue as they flicked softly against one another. Their lips moved slow and steady, lips parted in a slightly sloppy kiss until pulling away slowly, the faint trail of saliva in between them both on their lips. “Relax,” Chanyeol muttered, letting Jongin lean back on the bed.

His fingers hooked into Jongin’s boxers, slipping them off with assistance from Jongin, tanned thighs on display and spread open just for Chanyeol to be in between. His lips leaned down to press soft kisses against his soft skin, teeth nipping softly against the skin as Jongin whimpered out softly. “No marks,” Chanyeol chuckled, sucking on the skin with soft nips despite Jongin’s warning of no marks. He leaned his head up, hands fumbling along the mattress to reach for the lube. He popped open the lid to pour a reasonable amount on his two fingers, rubbing them on his two fingers to warm it up. Jongin’s hand rested on the back of his neck, pulling him down to leave a slow kiss to Chanyeol’s lips; the tip of his index finger circling Jongin’s rim earning a soft whimper to pour into his mouth.

“Please,” Jongin whined out softly with pleading eyes as he stared up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol nodded, leaving soft scattered kisses to his parted lips as he slowly pushed his finger past Jongin’s rim, starting with just the tip. Jongin’s fingers held tight onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, a shaky whimper emitted. “Relax, okay? I’ll take care of you.” His voice was barely above a whisper, pressing soft kisses to his lips as he immediately felt Jongin’s body relax against the mattress. Chanyeol smiled faintly at Jongin having trust in him, thrusting his finger in slowly until he couldn’t anymore, leaving his knuckle exposed. Jongin let soft whimpers leave his mouth, breathily with fingers hooking softly into his hair. 

His finger thrusted in and out slow, a sight twist to his wrist with a curl to his finger, watching Jongin’s jaw slack a little further. He could feel Jongin’s breath hitting his face, hair askew and a mess against the blankets as he panted against Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol felt arousal coil in the pit of his stomach at just the sight alone and how tight Jongin felt around his finger, he couldn’t imagine the feeling of Jongin around his cock. He kept his finger moving slow, thrusting into Jongin, curling his finger more often as he now felt he had more room. Jongin’s soft airy gasps were filling his ear, cut off in between soft sweet kisses, Chanyeol nipping and sucking onto Jongin’s lower lip with his tongue brushing against it. Once he felt less friction and resistance, enough to insert another finger, he pushed in another one as his lips were pressed against Jongin’s. 

Jongin whimpered now at the feeling of a second finger, Chanyeol stared down at him with a glazed over expression of want, waiting for the tightness to give him a little give before he started to resume in his thrusts. He wanted Jongin to be more vocal making the flicks of his wrist become faster with a harder snap; a light slapping sound of skin filling the room just from Chanyeol’s hand and Jongin’s ass. Whiny whimpers filled the room as Jongin’s chest was flush against his own, back arched to be against Chanyeol’s chest, they were louder than before along with the breathy gasps in between. 

Chanyeol scissored his fingers once he had some headway, feeling Jongin opening up to him to take his cock made a low groan escape his mouth. Jongin’s head was tilted back against the bed, eyes fluttering open with lips parted, Chanyeol’s mouth pressing sloppy kisses against his throat, tongue running slow along his Adam’s apple with a suck to it. Jongin’s fingers held tightly onto Chanyeol’s hair with a harsh tug to it, earning a hiss from the taller, thrusting his fingers for a few more minutes to fully have him open for him. “Think you can take another, baby?” Chanyeol rasped out, Jongin nodded as his needy eyes made contact with Chanyeol’s own, “please babe, another.” 

Chanyeol made haste to push a third finger, curling his fingers as he slowly thrusted them in. The tightness loosened around his fingers, pushing Jongin’s legs to fall apart giving him extra room. Needier whimpers filled the room, noticing the movements of Jongin’s hips rolling downward on his fingers. Jongin’s pants matched the way his chest heaved, Chanyeol’s tongue flicked softly over his nipple making a whimper hitch out from his throat. It was louder, needy, hands pulling hard on Chanyeol’s hair as he scissored his fingers. “Fuck me, baby please.” Jongin whispered out surprisingly clear through his pants and whimpers. 

Chanyeol didn’t need further encouragement, his cock was twitching between his legs; Jongin had pre-cum spilling over the tip of his cock, he didn’t waste another second. Jongin whined at the loss of Chanyeol’s fingers when he pulled them out slowly, hand stumbling over to the gold foil packet to open it and slick it on his cock. Jongin’s eyes were cherry red, spit slicked with glassy eyes as he stared up at Chanyeol, black hair askew against the dark grey bed sheets. His tan skin was glowing beneath the lights with the sheen of sweat, every part of his body was defined and toned, Chanyeol wanted to run his tongue over every inch of him but he figured that could be saved for another time. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount over his cock, pumping his length to make sure the length is slicked. “Ready?” Jongin nodded, breathing evened out with his hands resting on the back of his neck. The tip of his cock pressed to Jongin’s hole, hissing out when he pushed past the rim, it was tight and hot. Jongin startled out a whiny whimper, hands scrambling to grip onto Chanyeol’s biceps with his jaw slacked and lips parted. Chanyeol pushed in slowly to not push the stretch too far, stopping once he bottomed out. It took all the self control he has to stay still to allow Jongin to adjust, breathing strained until he shook his head to focus back on Jongin. He look slightly pained, but his grip on Chanyeol’s bicep loosened to rest. 

His hips moved back, snapping forward to thrust into Jongin, both letting a moan in unison with Jongin’s back arched and chest flush against Chanyeol’s. Jongin’s arms wrapped gently around his shoulders, hands resting on the back of his neck with his lips parted, fingers tangling in the ends of his hair. Jongin’s hips gave an experimental roll, urging Chanyeol to speed up the snap of his hips. Jongin lulled his head back against the bed, loud groans falling from his lips while Chanyeol let out a guttural one, head dipping down to rest in the crook of his neck. 

Lips latching onto the warm skin, ignoring the saltiness on his tongue from the sheen of sweat as he sucked a hickey against the tan expanse of skin. His large hands rested on the model’s hips, pulling them down hard to match his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room but sounded muted in between Jongin’s strings of whimpers and Chanyeol’s scratchy grunts and groans. Their lips met in a sloppy wet kiss, it kept them grounded as they found a safe place in one another’s mouths. Tips of their tongues dancing against one another until Chanyeol pulled back with a string of saliva shared between them, breaking it apart to latch his lips onto Jongin’s jawline. 

Jongin’s hands ran down his back, dull nails scratching lightly against the actor’s pale back, whimpers breathy and high pitched the faltered on mute sounds here and there if Chanyeol’s hips thrusted in a rougher faster manner. His tanner thighs were bent around Chanyeol’s hips, barely resting on them until hooking his ankles to keep his legs up. A louder moan shot through the room from Jongin when Chanyeol’s cock finally nudged his prostate, making him nod frantically with a desperate whine fell from his mouth at the sensation, hinting at the other male for more there. Chanyeol took the hint, focusing his hips on the angle he found, headboard now bumping against the wall, but to Jongin it sounded mute in his ears with Chanyeol’s low scratchy groans in his ear. 

Jongin’s hands in his hair, Chanyeol moved one hand to Jongin’s ass to knead it between his fingers after a spank; one hand still resting on his hip to drag them down to match his thrusts. Their bodies were sheen with sweat, lips swollen and red, flushed against one another with soft pants hitting one another’s cheeks. Chanyeol’s forehead rested against Jongin’s, eyes half lidded as he stared down at the glassed over eyes beneath him. Lips jutted into a pout as he whined out in pleasure, lips parting as he breathed out shakily, “close.” Chanyeol nodded, reaching his hand down to take Jongin’s cock in his hand, feeling the warm pre-cum running down along his length. Jongin’s body jerked upwards into Chanyeol’s hand with a surprised gasp leaving his mouth; hand jerking Jongin’s cock off as Chanyeol’s cock twitched in Jongin. He was close too, the strained expression on his face was enough for Jongin to tell. 

He released into Chanyeol’s hand, come spilling over his hand onto his stomach while Chanyeol slowed his hips and released into the condom. Both letting out deeper soft moans, Chanyeol’s forehead dipped down into Jongin’s neck, heaving out shaky breaths. Chanyeol’s eyes were fluttered closed, releasing Jongin’s softening cock out of his hand to bring his arms around the tan male. Jongin buried his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, a soft trail of kisses pressed against his skin made Chanyeol smile tiredly. He heard the faint whine Jongin emitted when he pulled out, but he turned his body to the side to pull him against his chest. The kisses transferred from his neck to his chest, soft and innocent, almost featherlike. 

“How was it fucking the world’s most sought after model?” Jongin asked quietly, Chanyeol opened his eyes to look down at Jongin. He was curled into his chest with his eyes warm and fond, still glassed over from his high but Chanyeol couldn’t ignore the fond feeling of butterflies pooling in his stomach. “It was amazing to fuck my celebrity crush, can you say it was the same for you?” Jongin giggled, leaning up now to rest his hand on the back of his neck. Chanyeol pressed his lips to Jongin’s in a chaste kiss, he could feel both their smiles into the kiss. Jongin parted faintly, noses touching with foreheads resting against one another, whispering faintly. “Amazing.” 

 

The hot sun pouring through the blinds woke Chanyeol, blinking blearily with slight watery eyes. Warmth radiated next to him on the bed, a weight resting over his waist making him smile fondly at him resting. Jongin’s head was slightly propped against his shoulder, fingers lightly pressed against Chanyeol’s ribs. A warmth circulated in his chest, butterflies riding along his stomach, he felt overwhelmed with fondness, he really liked seeing Jongin next to him in the morning. 

He rubbed his eyes to get a vision, noticing how the yellow color of the sun made Jongin’s skin appear more golden and tan. He’s always liked that in Jongin’s photoshoots or during runway shows he tapes to watch on his own time. Chanyeol pressed his lips to Jongin’s forehead, thumb running softly on the parted lower lip, smiling once the other started to stir beneath him with a faint tired hum filling the air. “Morning?” Chanyeol chuckled, nodding, kissing his lips in a chaste kiss despite the morning breath. “Yeah, it’s morning.” Chanyeol sprawled out of the bed, watching as Jongin rolled over to Chanyeol’s side, facing him. Eyes puffy from sleep, lips jut into a natural pout with hair askew and messy against the pillowcase, Chanyeol smiled fondly down at him. “Wanna spend the day with me?” 

Jongin grinned, sitting up as the sheets slipped off his tanned shoulder, hair falling in front of his eyes. “I’d love to, can we get some breakfast?” Chanyeol forced himself to look away from the model lounging on his bed to escort himself to his clothes, opening a drawer and pulling out two pair of boxers and tee shirts. “What would you like? Sehun’s taking some cooking lessons recently, he’s been doing pretty good for us.” Jongin giggled, making his way over to Chanyeol with his colder hands resting on his hips, he smiled when he could feel Jongin’s lips press kisses to his shoulder. “As much as I adore Sehun, I’m feeling banana fosters french toast from this diner on Sunset.” Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed at the sentence, turning around to hold Jongin’s cheek, pressing soft kisses along the side of his face and a chaste kiss to his mouth. “You know Sehun, personally?” 

Chanyeol knew Sehun and Jongin didn’t hook up, if that were the case Sehun would’ve bragged until the end of time and Chanyeol wouldn’t have touched Jongin. Plus he may have burned all the magazines he has hidden in a trunk beneath his bed. “We modeled one time for Louis Vuitton. He was the star attraction, we got along very well.” Chanyeol let a faint sigh of relief pass his lips, dipping his head down to press his lips a little firmer to Jongin’s own, the kiss lasting a few seconds longer than before with a soft sigh exhaling from Jongin as Chanyeol pulled away. “Thank God, yeah we can go to that diner, here’s some clothes.”

Jongin took the clothes, giggling faintly as he stared at how large the shirt was while his eyebrow quirked to stare up at Chanyeol. “Mind if we go shopping after breakfast?” Chanyeol shook his head with a chuckle, putting on the boxers as Jongin put his own clothes. The t-shirt exposed his shoulder, swallowed him and rested at his mid upper thigh, Chanyeol had half the mind to throw him back in the bed and take him again. “I don’t mind, I’ll even pay.” Jongin nodded, taking the jeans now from Chanyeol, and slipped them on. His thighs made the jeans fit tight since Chanyeol’s own thighs were thinner, Jongin followed Chanyeol into the bathroom over to the sink. “Brush your teeth so I can kiss you more.” Jongin commented, Chanyeol snorted. “You wouldn’t kiss me if I had morning breath all day?” 

Jongin’s cheeks flushed red, resting his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder, kissing his cheek. “I would, but I want it to be nicer for the both of us. And also, you’re not paying for my clothes. Don’t argue this with me.” Chanyeol grinned, reaching in the medicine cabinet to hand Jongin an unopened toothbrush, both following through now to brush their teeth. Jongin fixed his hair after, Chanyeol did a simple comb through with his fingers before they laced their fingers together, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. It smelled like eggs and onions, Jongin had a shy smile on his face with his cheeks tinted pink at the grins from his friends. 

“Morning, I’m making some omelettes, you guys want some?” Sehun asked as he served one on the white porcelain for Baekhyun to take, Junmyeon scrolling through his phone without acknowledging them once. “No, we’re going to a diner down on Sunset that Jongin wants.” Jongin nodded, leaning against Chanyeol with a soft smile on his lips. “You’re more than welcome to come, all of you.” Sehun shook his head, turning off the stove as he walked over to his already made omelette sitting next to Baekhyun at the bar. “Thanks for offering Jonginnie but Baekhyun and I have some business to tend to today.” 

Jongin raised an eyebrow, Chanyeol did as well, but Jongin proceeded to speak. “Oh really? You take care of business? What kind could that possibly be? Head shots from an Apple photoshop demonstration again?” The room laughed, even Junmyeon who finally clicked off his phone. Sehun with red cheeks shook his head, cutting into the omelette with a whine to his voice. “No! I want a certain hat from the medical marijuana stores. Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Baekhyun shook his head, speaking through a mouthful of egg. “No, he’s on whatever side there’s an easier roast to be made.” Chanyeol looked over to Junmyeon who was now smiling softly. “And you, what do you have planned today?” Junmyeon rolled his eyes with a groan. “I have to meet with Kyungsoo to pick up more scripts then a weekend to Napa with Yixing.” 

Jongin smiled with a coo, “how romantic.” Chanyeol hummed, arm draped around Jongin’s waist with hisnose nudging against his. “I can be romantic for you, if that’s what you want.” Jongin giggled, looking up at him, eyes forming crescents to match his smile with a soft giggle. “Oh, can you?” Chanyeol nodded, grinning down at him pressing multiple kisses to his lips with his arms draped around his neck now to hold Jongin in his arms. Jongin brought his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, pressing his lips back to Jongin’s with each kiss. “I can, I can be anything you want.”

Baekhyun made a fake gagging sound, Sehun following with a sound of disgust making them pull apart but Chanyeol kept Jongin caged in his arms. Jongin leaned his back against Chanyeol’s chest, hands settling on Chanyeol’s forearms with a content smile on his lips. “We should get going, yeah?” Chanyeol asked, Jongin nodded, waving bye to the guys before Chanyeol grabbed the keys to the Jeep. They made their way outside, Jongin getting in passenger with Chanyeol driving. Jongin leaned back as Chanyeol let his free hand lace with Jongin’s, thumb brushing softly over his knuckles with a content smile on his lips. “What’s the diner name?” Chanyeol asked, pulling out of the lot to go down to Sunset. “Petit Oeuf.” 

 

It was a modern retro diner that Chanyeol found quaint. The wait staff and hostesses greeted Jongin with a smile and a wave, seating him at a table that Jongin seemed to prefer. The floors were checkered black and white tiles, red leather booths with a black horizontal stripe across the center, black glass table just against the window. The restaurant had red neon signs hanging against the smooth white painted walls with Coke bottles or cheesy classic slogans on the while. Chanyeol liked it, he didn’t imagine someone like Jongin ever genuinely enjoying a place like this but watching him smile at every employee at the joint made Chanyeol believe this place was a part of a personality he was dying to know of.

“Like it?” Jongin gestured to the diner, snuggling against the window of the booth. Chanyeol nodded as he opened the two page menu, smiling warmly at Jongin. “I do, I didn’t peg you as someone who would eat at a quaint place like this.” Jongin shrugged, not even needing to look at the menu as his hands folded against the table. “I’ve been coming here since before I got famous, it’s like a second family to me here. You don’t have a place like that?” Chanyeol lifted his eyes from the menu, he decided a chicken fried steak with sunny side up eggs was good, hash browns on the side. Jongin had his full attention, and Chanyeol thought he had Jongin’s as well.

“I have that in Queens, a small pizza joint I’ve been going to since a slice of pizza was 80 cents.” He chuckled at Jongin’s eyes widening, Jongin giggled leaning his elbows on the table. “I wish things in Los Angeles were 80 cents in any time period. My sister and I grew up in West Hollywood, my dad’s a lawyer and my mom stayed at home so I guess I was used to things being expensive. We were the middle class and I had a job at a Target when I first started coming here. It was midnight and I was starving, and this place was cheap and I guess I’ve been coming here ever since.” Chanyeol smiled fondly, reaching his hand over to take Jongin’s in his own, thumb brushing over his smooth knuckles. “My mom raised me by herself, she had a shitty job in a laundromat and she’d always give me five dollars a week. I spent that five dollars on pizza and arcade games.” 

Jongin laced their fingers together, holding Chanyeol’s hand up to press a kiss to the back of it, murmuring. “She sounds wonderful just based off that.” Chanyeol nodded, leaning their hands to his mouth to return the kiss to Jongin’s hand. “God, she’s an incredible woman. I take care of her now so she doesn’t have to step back into another shitty laundromat to work ever again. Her and my friends are why I don’t do any like, art indie movies.” Jongin’s fingers brushed softly along his knuckles, smiling behind their hands but Chanyeol could see the wrinkles by his eyes, making him smile. “You have a big heart, Chanyeol. Do art indie movies not pay well?”

Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head, but their conversation paused for a moment. Chanyeol ordered a water along with his meal, Jongin ordered his bananas foster french toast and an orange juice. Once the waitress walked away Chanyeol turned to look back to Jongin. “There’s this one movie I really want to do, it’s about Queens and it’s placed on the street I grew up. Only get paid 60,000 and my quote is four million.” Jongin’s eyes widened, swallowing thickly, resting their hands on the table. “60,000? I got paid more than that to do my first print ad.” They chuckled quietly, but Jongin cleared his throat. “I know you support everyone in your life, but have you thought about doing the art movie and things on the side? You probably could model, do appearances, or even book a studio movie for next year and be ready.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at the suggestion, neither Junmyeon nor Kyungsoo thought of something like that. It wasn’t a bad idea, and some of the movies weren’t ready to film until next year anyway giving them a pass. Chanyeol grinned, releasing Jongin’s hand to get out of the booth to sit next to him, pressing a kiss to his lips as Jongin’s giggles muffled against his mouth. “Beautiful, smart, cute, and sexy. The full package, I may have to keep you around for a while.” Jongin pecked his lips, leaning back against the window now. “I wouldn’t object.”

“I’ll call them later,” he mumbled, pecking his lips with a few soft kisses to his bottom lip, nudging his nose over Jongin’s. Jongin hummed returning each kiss to his lips, pulling away once the waitress came back with their food. They ate in comfortable silence, Jongin slightly leaning against Chanyeol’s arm with brief moments of kisses in between or sharing bites of one another’s orders. Chanyeol had to admit the french toast was good, sweet, but not as sweet as Jongin. The thought alone made butterflies circulate in his stomach and a smile spread across his face, he couldn’t feel luckier.

 

They left the diner a few moments later,Chanyeol drove down Sunset, eventually making his way onto some highway, he didn’t know where he was going yet but he had an idea to go down to the pier. “Wanna go to the pier? Have a date with me?” Jongin grinned, Chanyeol could swear he saw the sun in his smile just based off how brightly he beamed. “I love the pier, I’d love to go on a date with you. Does everyone get this package with you?” Jongin asked coyly, but Chanyeol shook his head, speaking seriously. “No, just you.” Jongin’s cheeks flushed a soft pink color, Chanyeol felt accomplished.

The pink and purple sky lit the ocean, it was pretty if they ignored the thin lair of smog clouding the air just above the small remnant of the blue skyline. Chanyeol may have been scared to commit for sure to anybody, but perhaps with Jongin it could be different. 

**Author's Note:**

> to answer some open ending questions  
> \- chanyeol and jongin do date  
> \- chanyeol makes the movies he chooses  
> \- chankai lives happily ever after  
> \- junmyeon is still whipped  
> \- sehun and baekhyun still use chanyeol's name to get ass


End file.
